<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cohorts [Podfic] by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070090">Cohorts [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics'>tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Guro, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Transgender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>A decade after Oogie Boogie dissolves, Lock thinks about how much he's contributed to her life.</em>
</p>
<p>A podfic of the story by gala_apples.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barrel/Lock/Shock (Nightmare Before Christmas)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cohorts [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/947597">Cohorts</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples">gala_apples</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Download and Streaming</h2>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
    <th><b>Download link</b></th>
    <th><b>Stream</b></th>
    <th><b>Length</b></th>
    <th><b>Size</b></th>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>
<a href="https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/cohorts.mp3">[mp3 - right click and save as]</a><br/>
<br/>
</td>
    <td><audio></audio></td>
    <td>09:19<br/>
<br/>
</td>
    <td>5.2MB</td>
  </tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>